Necros Timeline
This is a timeline of events for the Necros project, ranging from ancient history to the Human-Covenant War, the Post-War era and the Necros War. Ancient History *Roughly 500,000 BC: The Precursor-Hydra War commences. Precursor's manage, after a long while, to contain the Hydra and place them in stasis. The Precursors, however, were severely weakened by the war and never recovered. *Roughly ??0,000 BC: The Precursors attempt to regain control of the galaxy, but after the Precursor-Forerunner War, they pass the "Mantle" of Guardianship of the Galaxy to the Forerunners, and left the galaxy. *Roughly ??0,000: The Forerunner Civil War begins. *Roughly 100,000 BC: The Forerunner-Flood War takes place. The Halo Arrays are built and eventually detonated, killing all sentient life save that on the Ark and starving the Flood. Sentient life released after Flood identified as "extinct". *Roughly 2150 AD: Covenant-Plainsfier War takes place *Roughly 2400 AD: The War of Purging takes place on Kastella Human-Covenant War *2525 **First contact with the Covenant. Hostilities begin and the First Battle of Harvest starts. Human-Covenant War begins. *November 17th: Battle of Chi Ceti *2530: Destruction of Eridanus II *2531: Second Battle of Harvest *2535: Battle of Jericho VII *2536: **Battle of New Constantinople **Battle of New Harmony *2537: Operation: PROMETHEUS *2544: Battle of Miridem *2545: Operation: TORPEDO *2549: Siege of Paris IV *2551: Battle of Minorca II. Azure Team engages Covenant forces on and around Minorca II. The battle ends as a strategic UNSC victory; Minorca II is NOVA bombed to contain a Flood outbreak. *2552 **Battle of Draco III **July 17th – July 18th: Battle of Sigma Octanus IV **August 30th: the Battle of Reach takes place. Almost all UNSC forces are defeated. The Pillar of Autumn survives and makes a blind jump, quickly followed by Covenant forces. **September 19th – September 22nd: the Battle of Installation 04 takes place. UNSC and Covenant forces battle, but are soon joined by the Flood and Forerunner sentinels. Battle ends with John-117 detonating the Pillar of Autumn's fusion cores and blowing apart the ring. **September 25th: John-117 and a small group of Human survivors return to Reach and manage to rescue several Spartans and Dr. Halsey. This mission consisted of multiple parts, such as the Raid on Reach and Operation: FIRST STRIKE, and ends with the death of a handful of Spartans. **October 3rd: The Battle of Installation 07 takes place. After the Flood, Covenant and Forerunner machine forces are defeated, the UNSC forces answer a distress signal from the Archive. **October 20th: First Battle of Earth takes place. Ends in UNSC victory. **October 21st: The Battle of Installation 05 takes place. Flood manage to escape the installation using High Charity. **October 22nd: The groundwork for the United Sangheili Republic is laid by the remaining Sangheili councillors and high councillors on Sanghielios. They order a small group of warriors to escort their ambassador to human space to propose an alliance. **October 26th: Joint Operations 1st Fleet is formed between several UNSC fleets and several Sangheili fleets. They plan to head off Brute forces at the world of Necropolis that apparently holds Forerunner relics. **October 27th: Joint Operation forces destroy Brute defenders. The existence of one of the last Archon-class Forerunner AIs, Ancient Watcher is revealed. He immediately allies himself with the UNSC in a bid to stop the Flood, Covenant, and the remaining Halo rings. **November 2nd: Second Battle of Earth begins with Truth's fleet finally arriving (a few smaller fleets had arrived prior) **November 3rd: Battle of Onyx takes place **November 22nd: Battle of Installation 00 takes place. Ends in the destruction of Installation 00, Installation 04 (II) and High Charity, as well as the Gravemind controlling all the Flood forces. **November 25th : The Second Battle of Earth is ended by the joint forces of Joint Operations 1st Fleet and a Forerunner fleet buried under Necropolis' sands. Siege of Earth is ended, the Fleet of Retribution and the front end of Forward Unto Dawn return to Earth. **December 5th: The Battle of the Archive takes place. UNSC, Covenant, Remnant, Forerunner and Flood forces battle each other, ending with the destruction of the Archive and the growing Gravemind (The Dragon Empire does not exist in the Necros universe) **December 2552-Feburary 2553: Inner colony liberations. Inner colonies are liberated and Brute forces are destroyed one by one by the allies. *2553 **Feburary 29th: Battle of Doisac. Alliance fleets face the last remnants of Brute forces. High Chieftains Gauius and Marius rebel with their fleets, join the alliance and crush Brute defenders. Brute fleets flee into uncharted space. Majority of surviving Prophets surrender. Human-Covenant War ended. **March 1st: Treaty of Doisac. Brute race 'crippled' by surrender terms. Memorial on Earth. **March 3rd: A monument is placed on the hill near the Ark Portal to honor the fallen of the war. **March 13th: last of the SPARTAN-IIs depart on OPERATION:SAVIOR to search for SPARTAN-117 alive or dead in deep space. SPARTAN-IIIs are assigned to hound and recce retreating Brute forces. Both spend extended periods of time in Cryosleep. Rebuild Era *Rebuild Period **For the next 15 years, CAA organizes Project:Rejuvenation. The plan is to colonize up to 100 new worlds, recolonize destroyed worlds using Covenant terraforming technology, and increase the population by 180% to recover the numbers lost in the War. *2554: Battle of the Beacon. First encounter with the Hydra and Nogard. UNSC, Remnant and USR forces are mostly destroyed. *2556: Second encounter with the Hydra. Massive battle takes place on the Precursor facility-world of Ceres on the UNSC/USR's border territories. The Hydra and Nogard escape, the Flood are destroyed and the Remnants defeated. *2569 **June 8th: Plainsfierians reveal themselves to the Sangheili and Humans. *2575 **July 17th: AUR is founded, acting as a sort of UN for the allied races in the galaxy. First members are the CAA/UNSC and the USR, but the Plainsfierian Clans and Jiralhanae Alliance soon join. The Unggoy, Lekgolo, Yanme'e and Prophets become client races under Sanghieli protection. Sangheili continue to render aid to the CAA and Plainsfierians. *2578: After negotiations, Majorans join the AUR. *2581: First contact with the Machina. They join within four months. *2586: First contact between the Machina Necros. Alliance request for information kept under lock and key is declined. *2588: Battle of Facility-013. During routine border check, Delta Team, Justin Davis and Queris 'Nephytyr discover a Precursor facility-world, being used by Nogard and the Hydra. They called in back-up, but during the ensuing battle, they were killed. Team Beta and Fleet Admiral Jim Wilson were also killed in the battle, and the planet-facility self-destructs. *2589: **Vorenus Imperium are contacted early in the year. They join with the AUR later in the year. **Battle of Ignito Prime. Final confrontation with Hydra-Nogard forces. At the end, a final confrontation between Nogard and the combined forces of Dragon Squadron, Team Alpha and the Squad of Unrelenting Reparation takes place; in the final battle, Nogard is killed, but so are all members of the former three teams, minus Ameigh Broley, who was forced from the battle by her teammates to receive medical attention. *2590: Covenant Remnants have been quiet up until now. Sudden burst of activity as internal power struggle ends. *2591: Vorenus civil war ends with indirect intervention by the AUR races. *2593: Mass UNSC re-armament begins. Within three years, the UNSC has regrown to its former strength. By 2597, it has increased. *2596: SPARTAN-IV program begins in earnest. SPARTANS-IIs gradually drop out of OPERATION:SAVIOR and join up with the program. **April 22nd: Second contact between Machina and Necros, hostilities break out. Small Necros delegation is destroyed, a large number of Machina dissapear or are killed. Few survivors. *2600: SPARTAN-IV applicants are kidnapped. *2604 **June 4th: Official 'First Contact' between UNSC and Necros in the Iris Nebula between a UNSC Corvette participating in OPERATION:SAVIOR and a Necros fleet. SPARTAN-013 is the sole survivor. The hulk of the corvette appears in orbit of Mars 11 weeks later. SPARTAN-013 mentally detained to a psyciatric ward while investigation goes underway. **December 19th: SPARTAN-013 checks himself out and joins the IV program on Arcturus. UNSC goes to alert level Sigma as 'Synthetics' attempt to assassinate 013. *2607: Battle of Kanna takes place. UNSC victory. *2609: Baikal II Incident. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers put down a rebellion on the colony of Baikal II. According to classified documents, Speical Reconnaissance Service members played a large role in supressing the New Resistance Front. *2610: IVs graduate. *2615: The Remnant and Pirates are eventually crushed by the AUR forces. Necros War *2616 **August 17th: UNSC Cossack picks up a fleet size of 100+ vessel dropping out of slipspace at the world of Linna. Colony transmitter goes offline shortly thereafter. **August 19th: Battlegroup Advent Children investigate Linna. They shortly report back to HIGHCOM with less ships than they went out with. They report on unknown hostiles engaging them. **August 25th: Massive UNSC fleet jumps to Linna, initiating the Third Battle of Linna. UNSC engages and destroys the spearhead of the Necros invasion fleet, both on the ground and in space, though they take heavy casualties. It takes two weeks for a conclusive victory to appear. **September 10th: As Necros invasion fleets appear all across the galactic map and attack beginning in earnest, war is officially declared. Category:Timeline